-A, mi letra favorita
by EmisonSavedMyLife
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la chica a la que nadie nota llamase tu atención de un momento a otro? ¿Qué pasaría si LA Alison Dilaurentis se enamorase de... Bueno, de una tal Emily Fields? (Los hechos y personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de una serie de televisión lamada Pretty Little Liars).
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

No sabía qué hacer, ella sólo manejaba su Mercedes rumbo a ningún lugar, después de todo, ¿a dónde podría ir a las 11 p.m. de un miércoles? Estacionó su auto a casi una cuadra de un boliche llamado por algún motivo The "A" Rosewood Club, el único que abría sus puertas a mitad de semana. Jamás había estado ahí pero ésta era una de aquellas noches en las que su tortuosa vida le pedía a gritos descontracturar la rutina.

Una vez adentro, se dirigió a la barra del lugar y se pidió un trago cuyo nombre apenas pudo pronunciar, pero como era costumbre, Alison finjía que conocía del tema. Miró a su alrededor, muchos rostros familiares se distinguían entre las tenues luces, el humo de cigarrillo, y la multitud, todos ellos pertenecientes al entorno de Rosewood High, escuela de la cual Alison Dilaurentis se creía dueña.

Se sintió mareada de un momento a otro, pero a pesar de las vueltas en su cabeza, logró distinguir los números de su reloj. La 1 a.m.¿Cuándo había pasado tanto tiempo? No le importaba, la imagen de su padre aparecía en su mente, clara, intermitente, repugnante. Odiaba a ese hombre. Siguió tomando, haciendo uso de su envidiable autocontrol, puesto que había salido sola, después de todo.

Alison se estaba retocando en el baño, odiaba el aspecto que le dejaba el alcohol, la hacía sentirse sucia y desalineada. Estaba extrañamente sola, hasta que un portazo dejó paso al sonido altísimo de la música que aturdía en la pista de baile.

-Wooooo esta... Tiene que ser... La mejor nocheeee! -Una chica alta, morena había ingresado haciendo ademanes eufóricos con las manos, o intentando mantener el equilibrio, de cualquier forma, se veía adorable. ¿Adorable?

-Holaaaaa -Dijo

Alison apartó la vista del gran espejo en el cual se estaba retocando y vio a la muchacha sonriendo, una sonrisa que a Alison le pareció tan inocente que casi tuvo ganas de besarla. Casi.

-Hola -Dijo Ali mirandola mientras volvía su atención a su pelo.

-Soyyyy... Soyy...Emily! Si, Emily Fields.

Alison era la chica más popular en Rosewood High, pero resultaba al mismo tiempo tan intimidante que nadie se le acercaba si no era para adularla, y aún así temían la reacción que cualquier comentario pudiese causar. No acosrumbraba a personas tratándola de esa forma, la situación le resultaba incluso graciosa, esa chica estaba claramente borracha.

-Emily, un gusto, yo soy...-Empezó Ali

-Alison Dilaurentis. Sé quien sos! Jajajaja Estamos juntas en un par de clases jajajaja

La situación era bizzara, pero Ali no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo nunca había notado que una chica tan linda como Emily compartía clases con ella.

-Entoncesssss ¿La estas pasando bien? Porque yo siii! ¿Querés un trago? Te invito algo bombón. -Dijo Emily

¿Bombón? Alison entendía que esa chica estuviese borracha, pero llamarla bombón era excederse.

-Sos muy amable, pero no gracias.

-Baila conmigo entoncessss siiiii va a ser divertido -Dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Alison. - A propoooosito- emepezó gritando- Tenés lindos ojos, bombón.-Dijo finalmente en un susuro, a milimetros de Alison.

En ese momento la mente de Alison tuvo una mejor idea. No entendía de dónde provenía ese impulso, pero la necesidad de descontracturar la rutina la encontró con la guardia baja, y alto nivle de alcohol.

La besó.

No habia nada más perfecto, sus labios encajaban perfectamente, sus manos se situaron en el lugar exacto, el encuentro de la yema de sus dedos con la piel de Emily la estremeció, la acobardó, y le provoco la necesidad de pegarse más a ella. En el momento en que se separaron para respirar, ambas sonrieron, Emily por borracha, por diversión, por felicidad, y Alison por novedad, por impulso, por deseo.

Los pensamientos de Ali dejaron de ser al fin un tormento, su padre no existía ya en su espacio.

Emily, Emily, Emily.

Y la besó otra vez, como si fuse la última vez que fuese a verla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas! Perdón que no lo aclaré en el primer capítulo, en principio, si bien creo que no va a ser una historia muy larga, no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos voy a escribir. Le puse M porque bueno, me gustan los desafíos y voy a tratar de incluir alguna que otra escena íntima entre Emily y Alison, acá mi mente pervertida.**

**Si ven errores de ortografía, sepan disculpar, no es que sea ignorante, pasa que lo escribo desde el celu! Otra cosa, soy de Argentina, lo cual explica ciertas expresiones, así qhe cualquier palabra rara, o la googlean, o me preguntan jajaj**

**Se acepta cualquier tipo de cometario, crítica o sugerencia! Dejen comentarios o me pueden buscar en Twitter ( Kisses_Alison ) los sigo y hablamos! :) **

Capítulo 2.

Su despertador sonó exactamente a las 6:30 a.m. del día siguiente, pero su molesto sonido apenas pudo escucharse antes de que una desorientada y malhumorada Alison lo callara de un manotazo. Había dormido tan poco la noche anterior.

La noche anterior... Entonces se sobresaltó. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Por suerte, no había estado tan borracha como para olvidar sos recientes sucesos.

Entró al baño y mientras abría la ducha rememoró aquel episodio. La última vez que había estado en un baño había besado a una chica. Pero no a cualquier chica, a Emily Fields. ¿Qué la hacía diferente del resto para no ser "cualquier chica"? Que era su compañera en ciertas clases, aunque Alison no la recordaba. Entonces volvió a preguntarse, cómo era posible que no la hubiese notado nunca. Tardó más de lo normal en elegir la ropa para aquel día y sin embargo, después de un par de conjuntos, optó por unos zapatos y una pollera que resaltaban su moderada estatura al igual que sus curvas.

Se observó en el espejo detalladamente, su largo pelo rubio, sus ojos, su cuerpo tan exacto. Tenía todo lo que cualquier chico podría desear, una lástima que no se fijara en ellos.

Bajó a desayunar con aire relajado, creyendo que estaba sola en casa. Su padre generalmente se iba a trabajar temprano, era su hábito últimamente, no lo hacía por dedicación, sino porque mientras menos tiempo pasasen juntos, mejor. Pero contuvo el aliento por unos minutos al verlo sentado tomando un café.

Siguió su camino, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por su propia sangre. Caminó con prisa hasta la heladera y extrajo su tan amado jugo de naranja, se sirvió en un vaso y cuando se dispuso a guardarlo algo la frenó. Un brazo. Oh Dios.

-¿No me vas a preguntar si quiero? ¿Y dónde están tus modales? Se dice buenos días.

-Buenos días, pa. ¿Querés? -Dijo con aire fastidioso señalando la botella de jugo.

-No, estoy bien. -Y volvió a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

Salió de ahí sin siquiera desayunar. Ya nada podría caerle bien después de la actitud, en su opinión, reulsiva, de su padre.

Para cuando llegó a la escuela ya había recuperado la compostura, dezpués de todo ella Alison Dilaurentis, la dueña y reina indiscutida de Rosewood High, no podía permitir que otros adivinasen sus emociones. Ya no.

Pasaron una, dos, tres clases y ni señales de esa tal Emily Fields.

_"Basta Alison, las personas te buscan a vos, no vos a ellas." _Iba pensando una ensimismada Alison, de hecho tan ensimismada que no se dió cuenta del cuerpo con el que chocó provocando que el libro que llevaba en sus manos cayera causando un gran estruendo.

-¡¿Sos idiota?! ¿No mirás cuando...? Emily... -Suspiró Alison retandose sí misma por su falta de tacto.

-Perdón yo... -Empezó Emily, pero se detuvo cuando descubrió que...-Sabés mi nombre -Dijo mirando a Alison a los ojos, recogiendo su libro.

Aquella timidez y sorpresa por parte de Emily dejaron a la rubia sin habla. Emily no recordaba el beso, de lo contrario, tendría que haber recordado que le había dicho su nombre.

_"Eso hace el alcohol, qué tonta soy."_ Se dijo, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la mano de Emily rozó la suya al entregarle el libro, y sintió alivio, satisfacción. La noche anterior se habían besado aparionadamente en un baño, y ahora apenas se reconocían.

Alison sentía que ya extrañaba la sensación de tocar la piel de Emily, quería besarla ahí mismo, pero no, la chica apenas habían cruzado palabra. Eso le recordó...

-Sí. Gracias por el libro. -Dijo volviendo por fin a la realidad.

Dió una mirada a Aria, que había venido caminando y hablando con Emily, y siguió su camino hacia el aula.

Cuando entró al salón se dirigió a su asiento habitual: el segundo banco de la derecha, en la primera fila. Sus compañeros empezaron a llegar y, como ya era costumbre aquella mañana, los observó uno por uno en busca de la chica morena que tantos pensamientos le había robado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron apenas la chica junto con Aria cuzaron la puerta, pero Emily apartó la vista a los pocos segundos.

La clase pasó lenta, aburrida, tortuosa. Alison no entendía absolutamente nada de Matemáticas, no entendía cómo slgo tan abstracto podría llegar a serle útil algún día. De todas formas, si quería aprobar la materia, sería mejor que empezara a entenderla y el primer paso sería buscando a alguien a quien pedirle los apuntes.

Una sonrisa casi maquiavélica apareció en su rostro. Alison tenía un plan. Al final de la clase se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Emily hablabdo con, la que reconoció que era su vecina, Spencer Hastings, y la mism muchacha de antes, Aria.

A medida que se acercaba hechó una cautelosa pero rápida y superficial mirada a la chica en cuestión. Llevaba puesto un jean casi gastado con unas zapatillas casuales y una remera negra con algunos colores que resaltaban un dibujo inentendible. Entonces recordó a la Emily Fields de la noche anterior, el pelo recogido en una colita desaliñada, sus borcegos mojados con una sustancia cuyo color rosado se parecía a un daikiri de frutilla,y una remera transparente cubierta por una campera de cuero negra cuyas terminaciones consistían en largos flecos. En el mundo de la moda de Alison Dilaurentis, ese atuendo calificaría cono un diez.

_"Ahora sabés por qué no la notabas." _Pensó y sonrió ante la idea de que Emily se veía igual de hermosa que cuando la vio por primera vez.

-Emily -Empezó una vez que llegó hasta donde estaban las tres chicas. -Necesitaría pedirte un favor, ¿Puedo?

-S...Sí, decime -Titubeó, lanzando miradas tímidas a sus dos amigas, y mirando otra vez a Ali.

-Pasa que soy muy mala en Matemáticas, me apena decirlo. ¿Me podrías prestar tu cuaderno? Seguro se entiende más que el mío.

Emily estaba a punto de responder cuando...

-En realidad... Emily es muy buena en Matemáticas -Intervino Aria. -Podrías explicarle ¿No Em?

-Sí... Podría, ¿Quisieras? -Dijo una sonrojada Emily.

-¿De verdad, Emily? Sí, quisiera, de verdad necesito ayuda con ésto.

-Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si hoy después de clases venís a casa y te explico?

-Perfecto. Te veo en la puerta de la escuela entonces.

Alison se apartó con una sonrisa, pensando que en dos horas tendría a Emily sólo para ella.


End file.
